


Pink

by BirchWood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Keith worrying about him, And they deserved to be honored, Because they ALL lost people to the war, Fluff, It's mostly just Lance worrying about everything, M/M, PaladinsinPink, So I decided they should wear pink instead, There's some angst?, This is basically just me being mad that they never updated their paladin colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirchWood/pseuds/BirchWood
Summary: Keith doesn’t ask him what’s wrong, just holds him steady and rests his head on Lance’s. He relaxes is spine and soaks up the intimacy of the moment. It’s been a while since they’ve had time for something as simple as this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pink

Lance twists his body in front of the mirror. He raises his arms and looks at his backside, tugs at the tight black fabric on his thigh, then twists the other way. He was actually looking forward to getting back into the Garrison’s baggy pants. Figures they’d get a redesigned uniform. He faces the mirror head on, pulls down the sleeves of his jacket, and sighs. He will admit though, the pink of their new uniform is a lot nicer than that garish orange. 

He wiggles his toes in his new boots when suddenly there’s a sharp knock at his door. 

“Yeah?” he calls out. 

The door slides open and Keith wanders in. He stops just on the inside of his room as the door closes behind him. Instead of a greeting they just stand there staring at each other. Lance feels his heart pinch as he takes in the rosy color of the uniform against Keith’s pale skin. He looks _so_ pretty. He throws on a smile and walks closer. 

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

Keith blinks and takes a moment to respond. Lance tries not to tease him for it. 

“Just wanted check in on you," Keith eventually replies, "haven’t seen you all day.” 

Lance feels his happy mood fizzle. He tries to keep his face neutral, but Keith still frowns. He goes to sit on Lance’s bed, and when Lance doesn’t immediately follow he awkwardly pats the space beside him. 

Lance huffs, and goes to sit next to him. When he sinks down into the mattress and feels the warmth of Keith next to him, he melts. He curls towards Keith and lets his head fall to his shoulder. Keith tentatively wraps an arm around him, and in return Lance slings both of his arms around Keith’s waist and squeezes. He squeezes and squeezes until Keith grunts and jostles him. Lance smiles in victory and lets his arms flop down, one across Keith’s legs and the other behind him on the bed. 

Keith doesn’t ask him what’s wrong, just holds him steady and rests his head on Lance’s. He relaxes is spine and soaks up the intimacy of the moment. It’s been a while since they’ve had time for something as simple as this. 

He focuses on the heat of Keith’s palm that he can feel through his jacket, the tickle of his long hair on the back of his own neck, the rise and fall of his chest. Lance takes a deep breath in, and it feels like the first one he’s had in much too long. 

“Sorry for being MIA. Did anything happen that you needed me for?” he asks.

Keith shakes his head, cheek fluffing up Lance’s hair. 

“Not really. Coran and Pidge are almost done with the new armor though. They said they’re just having trouble with the cloaking mod. It’s not working well with the helmets, and they can only make it last about 15 seconds.”

“Those 15 seconds are still enough to make a difference,” Lance whispers.

“Yeah. I said something like that, but Pidge wants to get it to at least 25. I think Hunk is gonna go help them in a little while. Oh, and Shiro wanted feedback on the new uniforms.”

Lance looks down at his outfit. He sticks a leg out and rotates his foot back forth on his heel. Then he slings that leg over Keith’s lap. He tugs the fabric again.

“The leggings are going to take some getting used to, but I like that we’re all matchy matchy with the color. It’s a good shade for all of us and our different skin tones. Definitely better than that ugly orange.” 

Keith goes still, and Lance takes a peek at his flushed face. He watches with amusement as Keith slowly lifts a hand and runs it down his leg from the side of his knee to the top of his boot. It tickles, and makes Lance’s toes curl. 

Keith still hasn’t said anything by the time Lance can’t take it anymore, and he explodes laughing. Keith’s hands flex against his shoulder and calf. He stutters something but Lance is too lost in his own giggling to hear him. In retaliation Keith scoops both of Lance’s legs up and tosses him further up the bed. 

He lands on his pile of pillows and the laughter of gushes out of him, followed by his breath when Keith drops all his weight across Lance’s body. He groans, because Keith is a lot meatier since coming back from the Abyss and it’s a lot of weight to be squished under. He tugs Keith to lay against his side instead, and wraps him up in his arms again. They’re quiet as Lance catches his breath, Keith hiding away in his neck while Lance contemplates if he wants to ask about the irritating fly buzzing around in his thoughts. Eventually, he caves. 

“How about Allura? Have you seen her today?”

Keith breathes a hot gust of air against his neck. 

“Yeah. She’s still upset about Luca. Romelle and Hunk are working to get through to them, but I think Allura is at her wits end. Coran said she was acting strange earlier, and is starting to get worried.”

Lance clenches his teeth. 

“I’m worried too, Keith. I saw her before with the rift creature again. If we can’t get through to these other Alteans I’m scared about what she might do.”

Keith moves a hand up to Lance’s chest, pausing over his beating heart like he could soothe the aches. Lance puts his hand over Keith’s and curls his fingers under. 

“I know you want to help, but there’s only so much we can do. You have to look after yourself too.”

Lance sucks his teeth in a irritating noise. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m fine! Allura is the one getting all misty-eyed over the rift creature, and they all have those other Alteans to deal with. Pidge is trying to make sure we don’t die out there, and Shiro is too busy trying to keep us and everyone else on the Altas in check. And Hunk-!”

He stops his rant when Keith’s hand slips out from under his and cups his cheek instead. 

He gently pulls, and Lance tries to resist because there are frustrated tears forming in his eyes and he’s the last person to be upset over anything. But Keith is patient, and when Lance has a better grip on himself he turns his head. 

Keith is staring at him, brows scrunched but eyes soft. There’s so much about him that’s softer, gentler, more at ease now. It was so hard to adjust to, to learn work with at first. But Lance is glad he put the effort in, that they both did, to end up where they are now. Lance shifts so he’s on his side too, face-to-face with Keith. He keeps his hand on Lance’s cheek and wipes the dampness away. Lance sniffs, and feels embarrassed for his outburst. He doesn’t know what to say, but Keith does. He always seems to know what to say these days. 

“You don’t have to pretend like you’re okay, Lance. We’re all really stressed, and we all have the right to be. Everything with the Alteans, and Haggar, and going back out into space soon. Saying goodbye to our families. It’s a lot to deal with, and I know you’re worried about everyone but you’re not doing yourself any favors by ignoring your own needs.”

Keith stretches his hand so he can lightly slide his thumb under Lance’s eye. He closes them both, and tries to be calm. 

“When’s the last time you went to bed before midnight? Or had a full meal that you didn’t scarf down in a hurry?”

Lance sniffs again, and opens his eyes so he can pout. 

“You’re one to talk. Hunk said he saw you getting food at like 1am cause you skipped dinner.”

Keith rolls his eyes, and moves his hand again to carefully pinch Lance’s cheek. Lance makes a whiny noise at the assault. 

“I skipped dinner because I was helping to organize our supply crates. It just went a little longer than expected.” He pats Lance’s cheek once he releases it. Lance sticks his bottom lip out further before curling up and laying his forehead against Keith's chest. He tries to organize his thoughts. 

“It’s not like I want to be so stressed over everything. I just can’t help it," he quietly admits. "It feels like everything is about to go wrong and I can’t do anything to stop it.”

Keith bundles Lance in his arms and tugs him closer, their legs intertwining. He runs his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“I know. There’s a lot we still don’t know about Haggar’s plan, and a lot more we have to do. But I’m not as scared knowing I have you and the others at my side. We’ve faced the impossible before, and we can do it one more time. But I need you there with me, in tip-top-shape, in order to do it.”

Lance can’t help but smile at Keith’s word choice. He moves his head back, and Keith smiles when he catches sight of Lance’s own grin. He’s been avoiding looking too closely in mirrors, because he knows his exhaustion is showing on his face. Much like Keith’s is. So he comes to a decision. 

“I’ll make you a deal. Let’s _both_ take a nap, wake up refreshed in time for dessert, and then look over those scanner reports from Zelxara. And also check in on the others to make sure they’re getting enough rest too.”

Keith smiles, and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a couple of art pieces dedicated to #PaladinsinPink on my insta, [Lvminook](https://www.instagram.com/lvminook/), but they're old and I definitely need to update it.


End file.
